Battlement Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Will is recovering form his illness and Kate is helping him. He and Kate are learning to use their new gifts that they have both been given. Will has questions about these gifts, but is getting few answers from anyone, why, Why?
1. Chapter 1

**This was written when my computer was off line. It is hard to finish a story when half of it is all ready written. It just doesn't fit right, so I have given up trying for now. I may go back later on. But now this is it.**

Will was still in the infirmary. Magnus hadn't released him yet. When About three-half weeks ago Kate had laid on his chest. Trying to save his life.

He had passed out before entering the that he thought about, Kate had only been wearing panties when he awoke. But he to weak to really notice. He had gone back to sleep. By the time he had truly awoken she was no longer laying on his chest but sitting dressed beside his bed.

A few days later he awoke and couldn't find her beside his bed, in fact the infirmary was empty. Only the beeping of the cardiac rhythm, heartbeat and blood pressure kept him company. After a time he began to doze. 'Kate sleeping on my chest, in my dreams.'

So he thought he had dreamed it all. That's till Henry opened his big mouth. Will recognized it hadn't been a dream.

Next day there was no one in the infirmary when Will awoke. Henry came in from his lab.

"How you doing Will?" Henry asked.

"Okay I guess." Will answered.

"I wondered with Kate spending so much time down here in your bed?"

"Kate in my bed!"

"You don't remember do you?

"What."

"That Kate spent most of the time you were sick down here?"

"She didn't."

"Yes she did. I have the files to prove it. Only Magnus classified them."

"You and the others had a bet going on and you can't collect. So you are coming right to the source right?"

"Maybe."

"What about asking Kate? He laughed, because she would laugh at you or kill you right? So you came to me, hoping I would answer your question, right?"

"Yes, so."

Will just sat back the back of the bed upright and ignored him till he left with no answer.

A half-hour later Magnus came down to give William his check-up before she turned off the machine for him. She pick-up Williams chart and read it over. She walked over to the bed, closed the chart and put it down on the other bed.

"How you feeling this morning William?" Magnus said.

"Better." William answered.

"Good." She pick up the chart opened it made some notes in it closed it again, than put it down. She then took off the heart rate pads, the blood pressure cup, and the cardiac rhythm. The Big Guy had removed the catheter earlier.

"Lets get you out of bed and take you for a walk, shall we?"

"Lets." Will slid to the edge of the bed. Magnus released the safety rail. Will swung hes feet over the edge of the bed to the floor. His knees gave out on him. But he was able to hold on to the bed till Magnus got to him to stop his fall. She got under his arm and help him to stand up. He leaned on her. She was stronger than she looked. William wished he was stronger but he wasn't.

He stumbled along as he leaned on her. They walked up and down the infirmary aisle. After several times going back and forth she noticed. He growing more tried with each lap. As she walked him back down the aisle. She got ready to put him back to bed. After she did she told he would have to stay in the infirmary.

Will didn't like being told he must stay. Magnus didn't want him leaving the infirmary. He just wasn't strong enough.

Magnus thought to herself. 'William what will I do with you now? Will Big Bertha/Kali become enraged if something happens to you or Kate. I wish I knew what would happen?'

Kate had gone down to the infirmary. As she opened the door. She walked up to Will then sat next to his bed.

"Hello Kate." Will said.

She jumped in her chair. "Will I thought you were asleep?"

"No." As her looked over at her. "Did Henry speak to you yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Most likely he's afraid. When I wouldn't answer his question. I told him to ask you."

"Why?"

"He wants the answer for why you spent so much time in the infirmary."

She laughed.

"No he really wants the answer."

She laughed so hard she cried. It took some time till she calm down so she could breathe.

"We really should come up with something to tell the others."

"What? You mean we should make something up?"

"Yep, that's what I'm saying. I'm tired so I'm going to relax and sleep. Just be here when I wake please?"

"Okay Will just sleep." She leaned over and patted him on the shoulder as he relax."

His head relax toward her hand, than he went to sleep.

She sat beside Will as he slept. Later when he woke she was still their.

"Kate. You are still here?" Will asked.

"I'm right here Will." Kate said.

"Well you can at least help me to the bathroom."

She helped him get the covers off the bed, than when he sat on the edge of the bed. She gave him his slippers so he could put them on. She then she helped him get his robe on. She was ready when he got on the floor. He stumbled a little but she grabbed his arm and helped him balance.

When he reached the bathroom he went in. He came out wearing his robe and slippers. She helped him balance as he walked up and down the infirmary aisle leaning against her as he did so. Finally she helped him back to his bed. Than helped him take his slippers and robe off. Helped lean back and put his legs back in bed as she helped him cover himself up. She saw him relaxing again. Soon he would be a sleep.

For five days she helped him do this. He was getting stronger everyday. On the sixth day Magnus finally let him leave the infirmary. Magnus shut down the infirmary to allow Kate help William to leave.

She helped him out of the infirmary down the hall to the elevator. Their she let him lean on her as they waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did the doors opened and they got in. Then road it up to the resident floor.

When they finally made to the resident floor. They got off the elevator. She helped Will stumble to his room. She opened the door, turn on the light and helped him to his bed. Then she left him and walked out shutting the door behind her. He took off his slippers and robe, pull back the bed cover and got into bed, then covered himself back up again and turn off the light.

As he slept he dreamed that he was a little boy and a monster was coming for him. Had his leg and was dragging him out into the open and their was no one to save him. Then someone did.

He never knew who but the fear was always there. A hand shook him awake .

"Will wake up!" And kept shaking him. Till his eyes finely opened.

"What?" He jerk awake.

"You where having a nightmare." Said Kate.

"So? I have them all the time."

"How can you stand it?"

"I've had them since I was a kid. So there no big deal to me."

"Will?"

"They aren't."

"They are to me, because every time you have one; I feel it."

"Oh. I didn't know that? Sorry."

"It's okay." She stood up and left his room.

He didn't know that his nightmares were affecting Kate to? Who knew? He got out of his bed went to his bookshelf, got a book on the subject.

Then he got back in bed, covered back up and started reading it. Their wasn't much in fact, more theory than any thing else. Finely he put the book down on his nightstand, turn of the light and went to sleep.

That morning he woke, felt better. He got out bed went into the bathroom, took a shower got ready for the day. Than left the bathroom made up the bed. Than sat and rested on the bed. When he was ready he got up, went to the door and left.

He went out the door, opened it went out shut it behind him. Walked down the hallway to the elevator. Push the Button to call the elevator. It hummed as it came to his floor. It stopped when it got to his floor, he opened the door to the elevator walked in and shut the door behind him.

He hit the down button for Magnus floor. The elevator started down, it stopped when it got to Magnus floor. The door opened, he walked out. He rest against the wall, when he felt strong enough. He walked the rest the way to Magnus office.

Knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus asked.

William entered.

"William? Sit."  
William sat.

"Whats up William?"

He looked at Magnus. "Did you know that Kate feels my nightmares?" Will asked.

"I thought she might."

"You what? And you didn't think to mention this to me, Why?"

"Because I did not know when. Until I had information proving it or disproving there was no use involving you."

"Thanks?" He said back.

"Are you mad William?"

"What gave you that Idea?"

"The way you are acting?"

"Oh. And how am I acting Magnus?"

"Like I hurt you in some way. Did I will?"

"No..." Than he got up out of his chair walked to the door, walked out the door slamming it behind him. He than walked to his office open the door turned on the light shut the door behind him walked over to the desk chair and sat in it. He sat doing paper woke for the rest of the day. With stops to relax.

Everyone learned in a short time to stay away from the office level unless called for, because Magnus and William where at war.

Kate came to Wills office after he didn't show up for dinner. She brought a dinner tray with her. She knocked on hes office door then went in. She walked over to his desk and put the dinner tray on his desk.

"Here, eat." Kate said.

"Take it back am not hungry." Will said.

"Don't lie to me . I've had to put up with your fustian, rage and hunger all day long, so don't tell me you are not hungry."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel your real strong feeling, If I want to or not. And you been frustrated, raged and hungry all day long. It ends now. Eat."

He just sat there.

"William Zimmerman as the one who has to suffer along with you, Eat now."

"Okay you win." He picked up his folk and knife and started to eat under her stern look."

When he had finished the tray up she thanked him. Removed it from his desk and took it back to the kitchen. Then she took the next tray that the Big Guy had made for Magnus. She thanked the Big Guy than took the tray down to Magnus.

Kate knocked on Magnus office door then went in. Magnus looked up. Kate walked over to her desk. Moved some of the files she had worked on out-of-the-way. Put the tray on the desk.

"Eat Magus now." Kate command.

Magnus just had a slight smile on her face. "And if I do not eat Kate you are going to make me how?" Magnus asked.

"Then eat, do you want to appear weaker than Will. He was willing to eat at his desk. But are you? Okay I will make you a deal with you. I'm begging you eat some or all of your meal. I Will get him to apologize to you, deal?"

"Deal."

She watched as Magnus kept her part of the deal, now all Kate had to do was keep her part.

"Here Kate I have kept my part now you keep your part."

She reached and took the tray off Magnus desk the turned and walked to the door.

"All be back with Will in no time at all." She left to take the tray back to the kitchen.

She walked backed to the Kitchen put down the tray. Then went to Wills office. She could tell Wills confusion. When she walked into his office. He looked up.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

She could tell he wasn't defeated yet. "It is time to say you're sorry to Magnus."

His head shot up, she could tell he was mad. He winced in pain. She winced because she felt his pain.

"No!"

"Please Will do it for me."

"No."

"Dr. William Zimmerman if you want me to sleep next to you tonight and help you out with your pain. Then you will go to Magnus and say your sorry, now go!"

She could tell he gave in even if he didn't show it. "Okay you win I will go say I'm sorry to her later."

"Now Will!"

"You win. I'll go." He got out of his chair and started toward the door. Now he went out the door followed by Kate. He walked down to Magnus door with her behind her. He knocked on Magnus.

"Enter?" Magnus ask.

William enter followed by Kate.

He walked up to her desk. "Magnus, I..."

"William!"Kate said.

Will stood up straight, than relax. "Magnus I just wanted say I'm sorry."

"You can go now William." She waived for him to go.

"Kate can we talk for a minute." Magnus said.

Kate grabbed Wills arm as he went by. "Stay."

Magnus looked at the two. "Okay William you can stay. Now you did what you said you would do, thanks. Now leave."

Both of them turned and left Magnus office.

They walked beside each other as they headed back to his office. She open the door to his office. She let him in, he walked to his desk and sat in his chair. She closed the door. She went and sat on the couch on the other side of the office.

She relax as he started to do paperwork. She closed her eyes then went to sleep on the other side of the room. He played catch up with as much paperwork as he could. About ten O'clock. He opened the top desk door, got the pain medicine bottle out and took two pain pills out, took them he put the bottle back and closed the top desk door. Then got up out of his chair,went over to the couch to awaken her. If he only knew that she had been awake for the last hour. Watching him.

Now she faked coming awake when he shook her. She stretched and looked at him with fake sleepy eyes. She got up and helped him to the door. Opened it, let her out leading him out. Then turned out the light and shut the door. Then she walked beside him as he shuffled to the elevator. Let him push the button for it. Then waited with Will so when the doors opened they got on board. Then they rode it up to the residential hallway. When it stopped the doors opened they got out and walked to Kate's room.

"Come in and sit down why I change." Order him.

"Are you sure Kate?" Will asked.

She gave him a look. 'What are you stupid?'

He sighed an gave in.

They entered Kate room first. She turned on the light, pointed to the bed. "Sit their."She told him.

Then she went to her middle dresser drawer pulled it out. Will sat with his back to her and didn't see when she got up. Then she went into the bathroom to get ready. She, did what she needed to do then came out of the bathroom. She went to a nearby chair got on her robe and slippers.

"Okay you can look now."

Will turned around thinking he was going to in counter he didn't know what. So when it was just the same old Kate it took him off guard.

She laughed at the surprised look on his face. "You thought I was going to come out all changed, didn't you?"

"Yes?"

"Well I guess not at least not on the outside. Well come on let's get you into your bed shall we?"

"Yes lets."

She let him get up off the bed, he then stumbled out her door into the hall. She shut her door after turning out the light and taking her phone with her. She helped him stumble to his room and opened the door, turned on the light. She let him sit closest to the drawer. He leaned forward and open the top dresser drawer.

He pulled out his PJs and slippers. Then he went into his bathroom. Why he was in the bathroom, Kate took off her robe and slippers, got in the bed on the far side. When he came out dressed in his robe, he went the near side of the bed. Turned down the cover bed took off his robe and slippers turned off the light and got into bed.

The only reason she was in his bed was because she had hurt him. She didn't mean to, but she had. Now she was helping him that night. The pain that she had caused was starting to fade. During the night she had rolled over on him. Being closer to him caused the pain to fade faster.

The night went faster than they thought possible. She woke up the next morning on Will. He was still sleeping so she got dressed and left his room without him knowing it.

Then one day followed another next day till seven days had passed.

On the seventh night after he went to bed. Then he started to dream the pain was back. It started at his upper spine and shoot down his spine. than though his whole body was in pain. Then as he was in pain, he felt a feeling of terror, helplessness and hopelessness. It was overwhelming.

He suddenly jerked awake his feeling was gone but the other was still their. He was up out of his bed grabbing his robe , putting it on and running out the door to Kate's.

When he ran to her room. Outside of her room he heard the thrashing. He opened door turned on the lamp next to the bed. She was thrashing evening harder. The feelings she having the terror, hopelessness and helplessness got stronger.

He pulled the bed cover back as he pulled her body forward. Than he slid in behind her body and grabbed her around the waist. Than he pulled her backwards. She thrashed about, scratching his arms down to the wrist. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands together.

He leaned back pulling her to his chest as he spoke softly to her. She slowly stopped thrashing, the calmness countered the terror, hope to counter his hopelessness and help to counter her helplessness.

In her nightmare terror, helplessness and hopelessness. The four men where causing this they laughed at her. Then they came back later and tied her up; she was helpless they had taken away all her weapons. The darkness would come in and as it got closer she curled up tighter. The voices of the four men could be heard laughing at her from the darkness. Then the light flared out beating back the darkness.

Than she felt the hand that came out of the light and held on to her. As it counter the ones she felt. The darkness faded to the light, those that had hidden in the darkness faded. The hand freed her from her bonds and lifted her up calming her. She was no longer afraid. The person of light stood next to her. It stepped back so it was behind her. her attackers saw this and attacked her. She was ready for them this time. When they came they never knew what hit them. When she finished with them the hand came to rest on her shoulder, turned her to the door that was suddenly there. It led them through it. They where now walking in a meadow. The grass was green the flowers smelled great as they walk through them.

Then the person of light started to pull away.

Kate grabbed it around his chest and held on to him for all she was worth. She pulled herself to it. "No, don't go?" She whispered.

He found it hard to breath and awoke. He found Kate had grabbed him around the chest and held on to him for all she was worth. "No, don't go?" She whispered.

"I'll stay." He whispered back stoking here hair.

She relax her hold on his chest. But leaving here hands in place.

Several times later when he tried move. She would hold him tighter again not letting him go. She won't let him go until he promised he would stay. His phone was out of reach, but hers was on the night stand. He called Magnus.

"Yes Kate?"

"Not Kate Magnus."

"William? Why are you calling on Kate's phone?"

"It was the only one in reaching distance."

"What is up William?"

"Kate had and attack last night. I took care of it, but she is having after effects. I don't think we are going to make it to the morning meeting. And Magnus I need to talk to you later today about two of us."

"Okay William. Later then."

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Will had rested and even had some sleep. Later he awoke with Kate on his chest.

"Kate wake up." he said as he shook her shoulder.

She mumbled but didn't wake up.

He shook her harder this time. "Wake up."

This time she just raised her head some. "Stop it?" She grumbled.

He just continued shaking her until she shout. "Okay okay. I'm getting up."

He stopped. She finely opened her eyes and looked at him. Than she slowly slid off his chest. "Their satisfied I'm off." She huffed.

"At least you didn't bite me this time." Will said.

"Next time maybe I will for the fun of it?"

"You bite me? Than right back at you sister."

"Question?"

"Go a head an ask."

"Why are you still in my bed?" Kate asked.

"You were having a nightmare and I helped you with it. That 's why I'm in your bed."

"Their has to more to it than that?"

"I will tell you about the rest another time. But for now I need to get up and changed so I can talk to Magnus. And you just need to get up."

Then he got up out of her bed, picked his robe off the floor. Put it on, than walked out the door. He walked back down the hall to his room. But just before he entered it, the elevator door opened and Henry walked out it. When he saw Will about to enter his room still dressed in his robe, coming from the direction of Kate's room. He ran over to Will and entered his room before Will could shut the door. Henry closed the door to Wills room. Than asked will.

"Will how was she?" Henry asked.

"Who do you mean." Will said.

"Kate that's who?"

"You are asking that I give you doctor patient information. You know I can't do that Henry. Now get out so I can change."

"Will?"

"Out!"

"I'm getting, I'm getting." Henry left Wills room closing the door behind him.

He went to the bathroom where he changed out of his PJs, brushed his teeth, took a shower and got to dry off with. He changed into some clean clothes and shoes. Than when he got ready for the day. He picked up his phone put it in pocket. Than walk out of his room shutting the door behind him.

He walked to the elevator where he pushed the button for it and waited for it. When it arrived he opened the door got in, it and went down to Magnus office floor. When he arrived he got off. As walked down the hall, he thought of all the ways he could approach this. He finally gave up. 'All go at this head on and hope for the best.'

He walked up to Magnus office. Knocked on the door.

Magnus. Sighed put down her pen, looked at the door. "Enter?"

William opened the door and came in, he walked up to Magnus desk.

"Yes?"

"Did you know I can feel Kate emotions when they are strong enough?"

"I guessed you could or would be able to in time."

Will thew up his hands, turned walked several steps to a chair. Then slumped in it as turned back to Magnus.

"What other things have you guessed about me and Kate that you haven't told us about."

"Nothing William, it the truth."

Will looked at her for several minutes not saying anything. "Okay I guess but I have a favor to ask. Neither of us is fully able to heal form what happened. I have a feeling that the leader of the cult of Kali has the answers to some of the questions."

"You need time off and transport to Mumbai, India?"

"For the two of us."

"Get out, I will let you know when it is ready."

Will got and left Magnus office. He went to his own only to find Kate sitting in his chair.

"Did you get all the arrangements to are flight to India all set up?" She asked him.

"Yep, now will you be nice enough to get out my chair and sit on the couch." he said.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you nicely enough."

She just pushed his chair out, than turned round in it.

He just glared at her till he winced.

She saw it and felt it through their link. She stopped turning in his chair than got up. She went around his desk brushing against lightly against him as she did. Then she went and sat on the couch as he sat in his chair. He started in on his daily paperwork, she just watched him work.

He felt her brushed lightly against him. His pain eased when she did that. Her just sitting on the couch across from him helped his pain. The long she stayed. The more his pain faded. His phone rang it was Magnus. "Your flight is in an hour."

"Kate get your things ready are flight is in one hour."

"Where to?"

"India."

"Why?"

"You'll find out when we get their."

"That's no fair holding back Will."

"Go get ready Kate."

She grumbled as she got up and left his office. Then went to her room and got ready to go. He did the same after leaving his office.

They made their flight to India. It was a long flight. She hated flying and it showed as she complained the first part of the flight.

Finaly he take no more of it. "Shut up Kate." How she could take the pain was beyond him.

"If you do I will help you relax and help you sleep if I can, Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now close your eyes and hear only my voice. Relax against my shoulder and listen only to my voice." As he spoke he started to stoke her hair lightly slowly he got her to relax and than slowly to sleep.

He lifted the arm rest between them, got her to lean into his chest. He asked the flightattened for a pillows as well as a blankets for them. She brought them and got settled she left them to sleep.

Eight hours in to the flight the attened came back when they awoke to take the pillows back. The rest of the flight was fine for both Kate and Will.

Both of them had made to mumbai/India. Anna was their waiting to take the to the mumbia sanctuary.

"My names Anna and yours?" Anna asked.

"Dr. William Zimmermen and Kate Freelander."

"So how was your flight?"

"We had a fine flight Anna."

"Can we go to the sanctuary now?"

"Fine, just follow me."

Anna led them to the sanctuary into it. Will asked if they could meet any of the cult of Kali.

"The boy showed up this morning, he said that he had been sent by the leader of the cult of Kali. To see the Durga and The Chosen one."

"First show us to are room so we can put are things away."

"This way."

"She led them right to their room where they could put their clothes away."

They asked Anna when they came out of their room. "Could you take us to this boy so we can talk to him alone."

Anna showed them to the room that the boy was staying in. The boy, bowed to Will and Kate. Will asked Anna to leave them alone so they could talk to the boy alone. She left the room shutting the door behind her.

The boy spoke. "Durga, Chosen one."

"Who sent you?" Will asked.

"The Cult leader, she said Kali told her you where coming."

"Both of us?"

"Yes."

"Can you take us to her?"

"That is why I'm here."

"When we are ready, we will go."

The boy nodded okay.

"Lets get ready Kate." Then they turned and went out the door. They went back to the room and got ready. Then went back to where the boy was staying and left.

They followed the boy down the streets of mumbai to where the cult leader would meet them. She was sitting in a chair at a corner cafe. The boy lead them up to her. He bowed to. "Leader I bout them like Kali said to." She nodded to the boy.

He left.

She looked at Will and Kate for a minute then spoke. "Durga, Chosen One."

Will sat first as the cult leader motioned him to sit. Kate stood next to Will ready for anything.

Will spoke. "We came hoping you could help us out or at least point us in the right direction, can you?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes or no?"  
"Maybe."

"Show me then?"

"If you wish Durga."

She tried to get out of her chair Will reached to help her. As she started walking away he got up and followed her. She lead him down some streets, he followed her and Kate followed him. She findly stoped at a beaten up old shack. She went in. He followed and she followed him.

She went down some steps, then sat down in a stool. She turned as the Durga as he came down the steps. Kate followed Will down.

"Durga, Chosen one. What is the problem? Because of you two Kali has become involled."

"Are main problem is we unable to heal the wounds we have. We don't know how to deal are nightmares that we both are having. What are we to do?"

"The best I can tell you is trust in yourselfs and each other as well."

"What do you mean trust in each other?"

She didn't say anything more.

Than the boy open the door came down the steps bowed to the durga, than the chosen one. He let them get up than showed them the way out. He lead them though the streets they followed. He lead them back to the sanctuary than turn about and left.

They just looked at each other then marched right into the sanctuary. Anna watched them.

"Well did you get the answers you sought?"

"I do not think so Anna."

That night after they ate, Kate talked Will into going downstairs to the gun range for target partice. She was far better then him. Finally they got ready for bed.

Kate had all ready got into bed and pulled up the covers. Will was useing the bathroom. He got ready to go to bed. Soon he walked into the bedroom. He walked to the oppsite side of the bed that Kate was in.

When he got into bed he took off his robe and slippers. Than turned out the lights. Slipped under the covers. Than tried to go to sleep. Kate was having a nightmare a this time the lady in a blue dress stood next to her.

"Trust in yourself and my Durga." She said.

She toast and turned. "Help me please?"

She almost pushed William from the bed. His eyes opened suddenly when he almost fell from the bed.

SHe kicked him again. He pushed back. "Kate."

He turned on his lamp then looked over at her. He said. "Wake up Kate." Then he turn over and grabbed hold of her. "Kate wake up."

All she was a wear of was that the light was back with the to beat back the dackness and expose those whole beat her up. Than laughed at her from the dackness. The light not only beat back the darkness and freed hands and legs. But freed her hands and feet alls well as lifted her up, to face her attackers.

She beat up her attackers. Walked though the door and soon she was walking in a field of flowers.

He wasn't able to wake her up, but he calmed her down and held her for the rest of the night.

When she woke that morning she found herself in his arms. 'Why? She only knew that when she had nightmares he was always around to deal with them. Was their a connection between him and the light and the hand that came from it to help her? Was he connected to her in some way? She was connected to him because she was the chosen one. Who or what was the chosen one?'

When Will awoke up later morning. He called Anna. "Anna. I want a flight back to the home sanctuary for us asap."

"Is it that important Dr. Zimmerman?" Anna asked.

"Call me William, and yes it is. We need to talk to Magnus in private and alone."

"You can do that here over thet by skype?"

"No this can only be done face to face."

"Okay I will arrange the flight."

"Thanks, Anna." He hung up.

"So we are going home?"

"Yes asap."

"Then we better get ready she said."

"You should go first since it will take you longer to get ready than me."

"In your dreams Will."

"Than stay here let me us the bathroom to get ready, speedy."

"Than I will time, we race."

"Okay but rules. 1 shower, 2 Shampoo, 3 change clothes, 4 I shave, you lip stick and make up, 5 we get ready for the day. Deal?"

"Deal."

Than it was on. They were both fast when it came to the shower and shampooing their hair. He was faster shaving then she was putting on her make up and lipstick. She was faster changing clothes, and getting ready then he was. In the end she was the winner.

"Come on Will lets go get breakfast."

They went down to breakfasf. Anna found them their. "Your flight will leave in about thirty mintues."

"When we are done here we will go pack for the flight have a car ready to take us to the airport." Will said.

She nodded.

They pack up their things then went down to the car, then the airport for their flight. They said bye to Anna as they left for their flight.

Their flight was a calm.

The Big Guy was wait with the car when they came out of the airport terminal. When they laoded their bags in the trunk and shut it. They got in the back seat of the car. He drove them to the sanctuary.

He drove in the garage and parked the car. He opened the trunk as they got out of the back seat. They went to the trunk lifted it got their bags out closed it. Then followed the Big Guy out of the garage to the elevator. They rode it up to the residental floor. Got out. The Big Guy stayed in and took the elevator to another floor.

They took their bags to their room to unpack. When unpacked she was tried un stayed in her room. Will when he was finished unpacking, went to the elevator. When it came he took it to Magnus office, he had questions to ask her.

He got off the elevator when it arrived on the office floor. He went to the door made sure the hallway was clear. Knocked on her door, didn't wait for her to answer before he went in. Magnus was surprised William had always waitted for her to answer before.

Will shut the door after looking out side to make sure no one had come when he wasn't looking. He walked up to Magnus desk so he could speak in a low voice to her. "Magnus we need to talk and not be over heard by others?"

She looked up at him, than motoined him to be silent for a minute. She turned around to a device that Will hadn't seen before she flipped a swich on it. Then turned back to William.

She turned back to William. "Their we can speak in normal voices and not be over heard. Is that good enough for you William?"

"Yes."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"My trip to India and the answers I got from the Cult leader of Kali?"

She waited for William to tell her about his and Kate's trip?

He started by talking about the flight over. Than about Anna being at airport to greet them. Then how they were greeted by a member of the cult at the sanctuary. He had addressed both Will and Kate by different names. Durga and The Chosen One. Will could guess What his ment, but not Kate's. But they followed the cult member to the cult leader in hopes they could get answers to their questioned from her. But she didn't.

She only gave them some advice and to trust one another that was all. Nothing else. He looked a Magnus. "Do you know what she ment when she addressed Kate as the Chosen One?" Will asked.

"My guess would she was gave her the link to you, since she fought for your life. Just like you pleaded for Kali/Big Bertha's life."

"What did the cult leader mean by trust one another?"

"Most likely you must learn to trust one another unconditional, is most likely it."

"Thanks Magnus." Will turned and left the room. He walked down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. He got on when it did. He rode it to the top floor. Then walked to the stairs that lead to door. It open to the tower. The battlements and flagpole. He walked over to the battlements. To step up on one of them it stood next to the flap pole. He leaned on the flagpole for balance. He came up here to clear his confusion. When his head cleared he would watch over the city that he helped protect.

As he was clearing his thoughts. 'He thought of how easy it would be to slip and fall to his death from the edge of the battlements.'

Kate felt his confusion, then how easy it would be to slip and fall to his death from up there. She was suddenly afraid for Will. She felt that he was on the battlements was on the roof, she had to help him. She was off her bed and out in the hall slamming the door behind her. the stairs were faster than the elevator this time. She ran up the stairs, taking two and sometimes three a time till she reached the top floor. She pulled the door open the ran down the hall to the stairs that lead to the tower door. She walked up the stairs to slow her breathing. Opened the door, when she saw Will standing on the edge of the battlement's leaning on the pole.

He was safe, she walked up quietly behind him.

"Hello Kate Nice of you to where about me. Why don't come up here and take a seat on the one next to me." He said to her.

**Review**


End file.
